


Pas en public, bande d'hexibitionnistes

by AlscoChan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Humor, Love, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 15:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: Pansy entraine sa lionne en boite de nuit, où elles doivent rejoindre Draco et Harry.Un petit PanMione avec du Drarry en fond !
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 3





	Pas en public, bande d'hexibitionnistes

\- Allez, viens là que je te fasse toute belle.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel, grogna discrètement, mais se dirigea tout de même vers l'autre. Elle s'installa à ses pieds, entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes et fit la moue en levant son visage vers celle la surplombant. Un sourire quelque peu sadique étira le visage fin de la jeune femme.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête.  
\- Sommes-nous absolument obligées d'y aller ?  
\- Ma Lionne, ton meilleur ami t'a supplié de venir. Ce serait méchant de refuser.  
\- Tu es surtout ravie, oui !

La jeune femme ricana et entreprit de coiffer la tignasse indomptable de sa petite amie. Ses mouvements étaient doux, presque tendres.

\- Tu sais que la magie existe.  
\- Ferme ta jolie bouche. J'aime faire ça.

Ainsi, la Griffondor se laissa faire, sans rien dire et sans bouger, hormis les quelques grimaces de douleur qui tirèrent ses traits. Puis elle fit face à la brunette, qui avait une expression de ravissement alors qu'elle la maquillait, ses mains sur ses cuisses. Lorsqu'elle apposa le rouge sur les belles lèvres pulpeuses, elle ne put cesser de les fixer et se pencha pour les embrasser.

Les mains fines de la lionne montèrent encadrer son visage, alors que leurs lèvres s'entre-ouvraient pour faire valser leurs langues. Une de ses mains glissa dans les mèches brunes et tira la tête en arrière, et alors, la Griffondor embrassa la gorge opaline, puis laissa ses lèvres dériver pour embrasser la poitrine de sa petite amie. Le rouge sur ses lèvres laissèrent leur empreinte sur la peau de porcelaine. Elle se redressa pour observer son œuvre et fut satisfait en apercevant la marque cramoisie sur le galbe de son sein, mis en valeur par la robe noie au décolleté profond que portait la jeune femme.

\- Bordel, on va être en retard Hermione. Va enfiler quelque chose de potable !

La lionne la fusilla du regard mais se releva tout de même pour aller mettre la tenue préparée un peu plus tôt par les soins de sa « charmante » compagne.

Elle se retrouva donc affublée d'une jupe rouge courte et moulante, avec un débardeur noir en dentelle. Une longue chaine en or tombait au-dessus de son nombril, le pendentif n'étant autre qu'un petit hibou. Un cadeau d'Harry. Perchée sur ses hauts escarpins elle se regarda dans la glace, une mine dépitée peinte sur ses traits.

\- On dirait que je vais aller faire le trottoir.

Un petit rire lui répondit puis des bras fins entourèrent sa taille. La tête brune se posa sur son épaule pour l'observer avidement dans la glace.

\- Tu es belle.

La Griffondor secoua la tête.

\- Partons avant que je ne change d'avis.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent pour arriver dans une petite ruelle. Elles en sortirent et migrèrent vers la petite boite de nuit sans prétention qui bordait la route principale. À l'intérieur, elles retrouvèrent Draco, qui était près du bar, à prendre leurs commandes. Il les mena à une petite table, où un Harry cramoisi regardait ses pieds avec insistance.

\- Oh bordel ! Malfoy, qu'as-tu fait à mon meilleur ami ?!

Son exclamation ne fit que renforcer le rougissement et la gêne du brun, qui enfonça sa tête entre ses épaules.

À l'instant où le ricanement du blond se fit entendre, la ressemblance avec sa petite amie la percuta. Le jeune héritier s'approcha de son amant et le tira doucement pour qu'il se lève… et le sauveur était tellement tétanisé qu'il se laissa faire.

Il portait un pantalon moulant. En cuir. Il avait dû avoir des difficultés à l'enfiler. Son haut… n'était qu'un petit veston de costume… qui découvrait allègrement ses hanches –où une morsure était plus que visible- ainsi que ses tétons bruns, tendus par les frissons qui recouvraient sa peau légèrement basanée. Il était vert, comme ses émeraudes soulignées par un trait doré. Ses lèvres étaient d'un rouge plus soutenu qu'elles ne l'étaient naturellement. Hermione comprit avec effarement que c'était à cause des baisers échangés avec le blond.

Ce même blond qui portait un pantalon du même type que son compagnon mais avec une simple chemise blanche. Ses cheveux platines laissés libres sur son front.

Pansy, sur ses hauts talons fendit sur le meilleur ami d'Hermione pour embrasser ses joues avec adoration, ses petits bras l'étouffant presque.

\- Bas les pattes Parkinson !, feula Draco.

Sa meilleure amie gloussa et pressa son corps étroitement enserré de sa robe noire contre le brun. Ses grands yeux marrons entourés de crayon noir observaient avec amusement son ami, sa bouche aussi rouge que celle de sa compagne contre la joue du brun brulant de honte et ses joues rouges de plaisir. Hermione se surprit à tomber encore plus amoureuse de ce magnifique visage aux traits aristocrates entourés de ce carré volumineux de cheveux noirs.

\- Va tripoter ta femme et laisse-moi mon homme, vile créature.

Hermione s'installa sur le canapé, un sourire attendri aux lèvres. Sa petite amie finit par venir se pelotonner contre elle, tout contre son flanc, une de ses jambes venant chevaucher les siennes.

Draco attira possessivement Harry sur ses genoux, à califourchon. Ses mains agrippèrent les fesses serrées dans le pantalon de cuir alors que ses lèvres fines allaient happer un téton. Harry eu un glapissement et tenta de se dégager mais son amant ne le laissa pas faire, ses bras s'enroulant autour des reins arqués.

\- Tu viens danser avec moi ?  
\- La dernière fois, tu as essayé de me foutre à poil. Devant tout le monde.  
\- Mais j'avais envie de toi.  
\- Pas en public Pansy !  
\- Ça ne se contrôle pas.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda son meilleur ami, qui semblait peiner à respirer.

\- Bon, je viens danser avec toi si tu m'aides à les séparer.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Ils vont se désaper dans deux minutes et avoir l'orgasme de leur vie devant tout le monde.  
\- Ils ont raison de profiter.  
\- Pas en public.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Merlin ! Ces quoi votre problème, les serpentards, pour n'avoir aucune pudeur ?! Bande d'exhibitionnistes !

Pansy grogna mais embrassa sa petite amie pour ensuite aller tirer un Harry tout pantelant des griffes acérées de son meilleur ami.

Ainsi, les deux femmes entrainèrent derrière elles un Harry au bord de l'explosion –de plaisir et de honte- sous le regard plein de jalousie de Draco.

Les deux jeunes femmes prirent le garçon en sandwich, ondulant contre le corps tétanisé de gêne.

\- Les filles... je ne pense pas que Draco soit très content...  
\- On s'en moque, mon petit chat. On va le rendre jaloux.

Sur ces mots, Pansy attrapa le bras du premier venu et le pressa contre le petit brun, qui vira encore plus cramoisi si c'était possible.

\- Non, Pansy ! Dray va pas aimer !  
\- Rends le jaloux mon coeur !  
\- Mais c'est déjà le cas !

Seulement, la jeune femme se contenta de prendre Hermione contre elle, ses mains glissant voluptueusement sur ses courbes affolantes.

Le jeu de séduction était lancé ; elles s'effleuraient, se caressaient, se souriaient. Mais à aucun moment elles ne s'embrassèrent, laissant leurs lèvres tenter leurs jumelles, à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, mais jamais elles ne cédèrent à l'autre.

Collée contre le dos de la lionne, Pansy laissa une de ses mains cajoler la poitrine alors que la seconde attirait ses hanches contre les siennes. Elle butinait son cou dans de tendres baisers, qui se firent de plus en plus entreprenants, jusqu'à laisser des marques rouges dans la gorge gracile.

Et lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, elles se découvrirent comme s'il s'agissait de leur premier baiser.


End file.
